grey_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kad Zyler Kelborn
Kad kelborn the leader.jpg|Kad in His Mandalorian during His time as Leader of The Grey Knighta Kad.jpg|Kad Kelborn in his regular Grwey Knight Master Gear Old man Kelborn.jpg|Kad as The Grey One IMG 20141020 101801.jpg|Darth Symbiotic Kad Kelborn was a boy born into slavery and at the age five his whole world was destroyed. He was Rescued and Then he joined the Jedi . He trained a apprentice and fought a war . After this He was turned into the ultimate assassin by The Sith squad 17 and Darth Rain . He was rescued by his friends and then he knew he must create a group to battle rain and the Greg Knights . Kad had to fake his Death and go into hiding . He formed Two new teams The Meta-Force and The Task Force 9 . He returned after the reformation of Universe-02 Into Universe - 03 by the death of Unitis and Levithan during the Unitis crisis .He also return to the Grey Knights and he defeat And Imprisoned Energy in the Haelstorm Station . He refused to re take the mantle of being Grey Knight Grand Master and instead he Advised the Greg knights and Cam Eron Saber leads it . He left it after the final battle of the Greg knights and return to Mandalore. On their way back to Mandalore he found a distress call and went to investigate it and he found his wife Zoe Awaurd Kelborn and His three year old son Kyle Kelborn ( Named after his dead clone commander Kyl ) who where both aboard The Avenger . Kad rejoice at find his wife and finally his family was complete. He settled down at his adopted father's house and wanted nothing better then to live out his life in peace (Even though he was Immortal) . He had done his job he defeat the Sith , Rain , Snake , and Exodus as his Master wanted but the blasted force had other ideas. Meanwhile Lord Kantor a Dark jedi has emerged and formed a new Dark Jedi army named The Brotherhood Of Lords and begain a new Jedi Purge . Kad was called into action and he had to form a new team to defeat this new Scourge to the galaxy ( Because The Grey Knights where still in the unknown regions) . He formed The Mandalorian Knights . With this the Cloak of Darkness Era Began .The Mandalorian Knights contained his Son Cipher , his cousin Crisis , his adopted brother Eagle Kelborn , and His wife Zoe and daughter Natelie Kelborn , His other adopt brother Fate ( Also Known as Professor Hope) ,(another note is Aden Kelborn didn't join because he had return to the unknown regions to form the Sons Of the Grey Knights and defeat The new venom Knights . )He found more members and they waged a war againest Kantor. After Kantor's defeat it was reviled that he was only the first and the Cloak Of Darkness Era ended . After the Era ended Adam Phoenix the proclam Mandalorian Bounty Hunter once imperial lacky turned Proud member of the Mandalorian Knights (Who join to avenge his old enemies Flare Sadow and Sarah War who where kill by kantor and also to redeem his sins to the galaxy) asked for Natelie Kelborn hand in Marriage and she said yes and the two where married on Mandalore. Other sith emerged Such as The Mistress , Darth Zyor , and Lord Nero. Kad new there was a Master behind this and he assumed that is was Rain bit it turned out to be a Sith Lord who was Kantors Master Brother Torch. Thus the theart of fear era being and it was followed by the fire spreads era .During this Eagle return to his programming by The Mistress and became Lord Eagle commander of the sith stormtrooper army . Fate was able to Save the Stormtroopers by telling the army to excute Order 64 which made them excite Zyor and Mistress but Eagle and Nero escaped. At some point Kad , Cam Eron , Kyle who just turned 16 where captured by The hunter and placed in a game of surival on a island somewhere in the Outer rim . Hunter escape and Kad , Cam , Kyle where rescued by Elite . During this Cipher's wife( who he married a former Sith Acolyte named Lord Terra daughter to Darth Exodus during the Grey Knight wars) gave birth to his first son and Kad and Zoe's first Grandson . The joy of it was short lived Cipher who had been missing for a few months was reported dead by The newly return Terrorknight ( who was killed during the quest for the blade of light ) . Terrorknight proclamed that he has form the sith of darkness and invites all other sith to join. Kad lead a strike team to kill terror knight it consist of Adam , Aden (who returned ) , Crisis , Kyle , and Cam Eron and his son Hatru Saber . they landed on the roof to find Cipher there who reviled he was terror Knight and the he almost killed Kad and ripped of his fake arm and also knocked out Kyle but also Seriously Injure te others . After they ewscape in the impact Kad suggest that they should hide Cipher's son Ion Kelborn . Kad held a secret meeting with : Cam Eron , Warren lightbender , Hatru Saber ( Who represented Sons of the Grey Knights) , Scope ( Clan Kelborn ) , Reed aka Sparrow , Anton Weird ( aka Docter Weird and leader of Shield of hope and The Artist) , Elite ( Murder Squad) , Grim ( Mandalorian Knights) , Theodore Bolt ( Task Force 9) , The Living Fire ( Meta Force) , Captain Maelstrom ( The Lost) , Bruce Hollow ( Clan Tike) , and Bel Drak ( Forsaken Mandalorians) . He told them that he was forming plan named Project: Plan 33 . ( More to come) The Grey Knights Kad Of the Clone Wars Chapter 1 Proluge The tremor shook through the force and it awokened him. He smiled at it . He was Darth rain a Sith lord who had been hiding from both the Jedi and the Sith. He has been looking for a worth apprentice for a very long time and through the tremor he knew where his next apprentice was. He knew it would take at least 5 years to find whom ever it was but he would find him. He had been gathering resources to his side. From Force user to pirates he has been gathering them to his side though politcal gain and greed he has assembled a secret orginaztion named Sith Squad seventeen. He sends his opertives to ever part of the galaxy from Hoth to Tatioone. Darth rain: It won't soon now. Meanwhile on the planet Tatioone a new force-user is born. His name is Saber Shan he is born into a slave family whos Slave Master is under-threat from Crime Sydicate named The Lost. The master has hired a Mandalorian bounty hunter by the name of Jaking Kelborn. Even though the attack would not be coming for another 5 years Jaking stayed and Sabers dad by the name of Evran Shan befriend the Mandalorian bounty hunter and they became good friends . Evran trained Saber from the age of three to become a worker and to be kind to all and put others before himself . For his fourth birthaday he got a old family trinket called a Sonic Hydrospanner he learned how to use it and it proved useful for the upcoming events. On Saber's fifth birthaday the attack came from a group of pirates. Jaking and Evran rallied the slaves to battle the pirates. While the slave master activated defense turrets to battle combat the enemy a old cargo hauler landed along with a Starhopper and a Pirate Saucer landed released a group of mixed species and three assassin droids with two dark coaked figures leading them toward the slave village. Jaking along with Evran some slaves took position in buildings and blocking the main entrance. Both forces stood there staring at both sides waiting for someone to move to attack . The first cloaked figure yelled: Lay down your weapons and surrender your master and your younglings. Jaking Kelborn: We will never surrender. The Figure: Have your way open fire. Just then the defense turrets came online and opened fired on the pirates . Then a sound filled the air that struck fear in the hearts of the slaves the sound of a Lightsaber. The two figures raise there Lightsabers and deflected the laser bolts back at the turrets exploding them. While at the same time Jaking and Evran opened fire on the Pirates droping to of them but send the figures , a Kaleesh , a Tusken Raider , a Human charged the entrance while Jaking grabbed his VibroSword and his knifes on gauntels. The main figure said: Kahn tell the ships to begin phase two then tell Cryo to excute phase 3 and Ressh and Fe'rag drop the snipers and Opper bring out the heavy cannon and concentrate on the entrance i will take the Mandalorian . jaking charged the figure and enter a duel with him of VibroSword verses Lightsaber. The Kaleesh Ressh started up the building with the first slave sniper on it while Fe'rag opened fire drawing both snipers . Ressh pulled out his vibroswords and cutted into the sniper and Fe killed the other one . While Jaking and the man where battling Jaking brush his knife againest the mans arm angering him which lead to him force push Jaking into the wall of a house. Jaking: Force user i suspected as much i know your kind i fought in the True Mandalorians but your not Jedi your Sith. The Sith: I am Darth Charr now with that done i am afraid are battle is done. Jaking: How so? They looked up as a Naboo yacht lift up from the masters house just then the pirates ship flew over and shot torpedos at the yacht bringing it down on the house on Jaking knocking him out. Now Lord Kahn is walking though the village advancing on Evran opens fire along with two slaves Kahn deflects the bolts back and keeps it up till both slaves are dead and Evran keeps fire till Kahn cuts Evran deep in the chest knocking him on the ground. Kahn using the force to guide him walks into Sabers house . Saber gets a feeling that someone bad is coming and once he sees kahn walk though the door he screams mommy and his mother comes out from behide Kahn and opens fire on him with a heavy gun . Kahn turns is about to attack her when Saber use his Sonic Hydrospanner on the moisture vent it comes down and knocks out Kahn just then a explosion rocks the house and the roof come down and a droid comes in and Saber tries to twist around to aim his hydrospanner at him but it punch Saber out and kicked Kahn into wake up they both walk out and in to the cargo hauler they lift off with the pirates and Saber and other slave children. Jaking Kelborn awakons and the village is on fire bodys lay astrayed through the streets of the village he saw Evran drifting . Jaking limps over to Evran . Jak: Evran stay with me. Evran: Jak....i'm finished find Saber please find him Jak . Jak: I will a mando never forgots . With this Evran Shan died and was cremated and Jaking took to the stars to on a mission. Chapter 2 Rescue Chapter 3 Training Chapter 4 History Chapter 5 Knighthood Chapter 6 The Battle of Geonsis Chapter 7 The 411 Legion Chapter 8 Claymore Chapter 9 Pirates Chapter 10 Stranded I Chapter 11 Stranded II Chapter 12 Brick Chapter 13 Braveheart Chapter 14 Fate Chapter 15 Spy Chapter 16 Invasion of Mandalore Chapter 17 War Part I Chapter 18 War Part II Chapter 19 War Part III Chapter 20 Rain Chapter 21 Darth Symbiotic Chapter 22 Serpant Chapter 23 Apocalypse Chapter 24 Escape Chapter 25 Origin Of Cam Eron And Warren Lightbender Chapter 28 Forming Of A Team Rise Of The Grey Knights Fall Of The Grey Knights Destiny Of The Protype Ultimate Weapon Search For Warren Lightbender The Second Grey Knight War Time Travel I End Of Unitis II The ancient ones New Dawn Darkness Cometh Energy Edge Of The Universe Outcast Bounty Gladiator Extinction﻿ I Return of Cam eron I The Seven Clones of Cam Eron. Royality Republic Officers Mandalorian Blades Sith Squad 17 Category:Male Category:Human Category:The 411 Legion Category:Grey knights Category:The Sith Squad 17 Category:Sith Category:Jedi Category:Clan Kelborn Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty hunter Category:Force sensitive Category:Mandalorian Knights Category:Task Force 9 Category:Meta Force